Vinganca
by Fer Martins
Summary: Olhei para o meu braço direito. A Marca Negra latejando. E um sentimento mais forte e mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que eu já havia sentido, brotou em mim: a vingança.
1. Chapter 1

Lembro-me da primeira vez que eu o vi.

_- Grifinória! – gritara o velho chapéu seletor para o menino nem um pouco assustado sentado no banquinho. Ele respirou aliviado depois da decisão proclamada. E quando correu em direção a Casa escolhida, grande parte do Salão Principal bradou entusiasmada._

_Eu já ouvira falar da família dele. Era famosa e altamente defensora de puros-sangues (termo que eu já conhecia muito antes de adentrar a Hogwarts). Estranhei por ele ter entrado na Grifinória. Talvez o chapéu já estava velho demais para a função._

_Despertei quando ouvi o meu nome. E obviamente a professora precisou me chamar outra vez._

_- Charlotte Hans. – repetiu a professora a frente._

_Ergui o meu braço. Fui em direção ao temido (e provavelmente caduco) chapéu. Não estava com medo de encará-lo. Apenas receio de ser escolhida para a mesma casa que o menino anterior. E antes que eu pudesse assimilar qualquer pensamento, ouvi a voz gritar:_

_- Sonserina! _

_Sorri confiante. Talvez o chapéu não estava tão caduco como pensava._

Larguei o jornal sobre a cama. Meus pensamentos embaralhados, presente e passado separados por um frágil fio tênue. Não percebi que havia prendido minha respiração com força. O ar havia sumido. Deitei na cama. A cor roxa, viva, do lençol me fez lembrar _dele_ novamente.

_- Seu imbecil. Você deve usar Belladona e não Arnica. Não percebe que está fazendo tudo errado? – falei furiosa._

_E ele respondeu, igualmente irritado:_

_- Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que é Arnica. A idiota aqui é você. – ele jogou grosseiramente o pequeno pedaço da erva no caldeirão._

_Estávamos cumprindo nossa primeira detenção juntos. Ele havia gritado comigo durante a aula e eu, obviamente, gritado mais alto ainda. Assim o professor nos deu duas horas para que preparássemos a poção do sono (Tempo suficiente para que, segundo o educador, nos tornásssemos bons amigos. Otimismo inocente, é claro). E depois da imprudência de jogar Arnica no caldeirão, não demorou para que a mistura ficasse roxa como uma ameixa. Porém no livro, o verde era explícito. _

Pouco tempo depois, ele e aqueles seus amigos idiotas me pregaram a primeira peça.

_- Meu cabelo! Meu cabelo! – eu gritava aterrorizada diante do espelho do dormitório feminino. E as minhas amigas, igualmente em choque, não reagiam diante da cena. Meu cabelo, antes negro como a noite, agora estava verde como a grama. Procurei desesperada por respostas, até que vi um pedaço de pergaminho perto do shampoo que eu usada._

_Para combinar com a cor da sua Casa. Huum..Preciso assinar aqui?_

_- Eu.. eu... eu vou matá-lo. Eu vou matááááá-lo! – berrei como se fosse o ato mais importante da minha vida._

O mais estranho é que aos poucos (bom, quase décadas) nos tornamos amigos. Ou talvez fora uma forma de selarmos uma "paz" provisória. Afinal, ambos já estavam cansados de passar grande parte do ano em salas de detenções.

Lembrei de quando ele me contou um dos seus maiores segredos.

_- O quê? Mesmo? Animago? – perguntei incrêdula para ele que estava largado na grama. Estávamos apenas nós dois em um dos encatadores jardins da Escola, perto do lago._

_- Eu não acredito. - continuei - Desculpe. Você não é tão inteligente para fazer um feitiço dessa grandeza. _

_- É para me sentir ofendido? – ele perguntou sorrindo. – Não se esforce, você não vai conseguir. _

E como um raio que passa em segundos, outras lembranças me vieram a mente:

_- Ela não vai. – disse irritado o garoto de óculos na minha frente._

_- Pare Tiago. Ela é minha amiga. Nossa amiga. – respondeu o amigo._

_Estávamos perto da Floresta Proibida. Era lua cheia. Um dos amigos dele, Remo Lupin, estava prestes a se transformar. Por voto, os amigos tinham decidido que eu era de confiança e merecia estar com eles naquele momento. Claro que recebi um voto contrário. Tiago me encarou... eu o encarei. Fechei o punho, segurei com força minha varinha. Esse verme inútil iria saber com quem estava lidando. _

_- Ei. Pare. Vocês dois. – senti alguém me puxando. __- Você precisa dar uma chance a ela. Por favor Tiago. Por mim._

_- Ela é uma sonserina. Será que ninguém consegue enxergar a gravidade da situação? – Tiago perguntou._

_- Ela já é da turma Tiago. Precisa se acostumar com isso. – disse Remo que já suava, dando leves sinais de sua transformação – Agora vamos, não temos muito tempo._

_- Ela não é animago. Como vamos protegê-la do lobo violento? – perguntou Tiago_

_- Eu ouvi Tiago. – respondeu Remo enquanto todos caminhavam para a casa dos gritos._

_- Eu posso me proteger sozinha. – eu falei._

_- Eu cuido dela. – interferiu o outro amigo, o meu amigo - Deixem comigo. _

_E de repente senti ele pegando na minha mão. E um sentimento inesperado, diferente, sabe-se lá o que era, nasceu em mim. Mas era bom, confortante. Eu gostei. _

Me levantei da cama. As lembranças me perseguindo. Doiam tanto. Uma dor inimaginável e tão forte que me senti extremamente cansada. Fui em direção ao banheiro. Abri a torneira da pia, enchi minhas mãos da água corrente e joguei no meu rosto. Vi minha imagem no espelho... e de repente a _dele_.

_- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – ele estava furioso._

_- Acalme-se – eu disse tentando manter o controle. _

_- Contou isso para alguém Charlotte? – ele puxou meu braço com força, exibindo a figura por sobre minha pele: um crênio com uma cobra saindo pela boca. _

_- Contou isso para alguem? – ele repetiu, agora mais furioso do que nunca. Estávamos tão próximos que senti seu hálito no meu rosto._

_- Não, não contei. – respondi meio sem graça por ele estar tão próximo de mim daquela forma. Senti meu coração acelerar e estranhamente minhas pernas perderem o equilibrio. Ele havia soltado um feitiço em mim. Era a explicação cabível. _

_Ele me encarou e apertou ainda mais o meu braço. A Marca Negra estampada na minha pele reagiu. Senti uma dor latente. _

_- Acalme-se... eu posso explicar... – comecei a dizer._

_Ele negou com a cabeça, visivelmente triste. Seu olhar não era de ódio, mas de puro medo e preocupação. _

_- O que você fez com a sua vida Char?_

Um forte e gélido vento vindo da janela aberta, adentrou no meu quarto. Me fez despertar das minhas lembranças e voltar ao presente. Do espelho vi o jornal que anteriormente eu estava lendo, lançado ao chão. A notícia da primeira página estava vívida em mim.

_Em um confronto direto com Comensais da Morte, Sirius Black, ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban, faleceu na noite de ontem no Departamento de Mistérios. O local fora invadido por comensais e outros bruxos. Nenhuma identidade fora revelada. Segundo declaração do Ministro Cornélio Fudge, Black foi inocentado de todas as acusações e considerado inocente dos crimes cometidos na vila de Godric's Hollow. Lamentamos a morte do bruxo e em nome de toda sociedade, pedidos nossas sinceras desculpas. Descanse em paz, Sirius Black._

Pensei não existir sentimento mais forte do que o amor. E conheci o amor conhecendo... _ele_. Mas eu estava enganada. O amor não era nada diante daquilo que eu sentia naquele momento. Olhei para o meu braço direito, ali no banheiro. A marca Negra latejando. E um sentimento mais forte e mais poderoso do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já havia sentido, brotou em mim: a vingança.

- Você vai pagar. Vai pagar pela morte dele..._ seu Bastardo._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** entaoooo gente.. rsrsrs Sempre (e sempre) quis criar uma personagem que pudesse ter vivido momentos intensos com o Sirius. E queria particularmente uma menina... alguém que ele começasse a gostar e se afeiçoar. (Desculpem, mas não gosto muito da Lene/Sirius. Acho que teria sido muito, mas muito interessante vê-lo com uma Sonserina). Espero que gostem. É a primeira vez que crio uma personagem só minha. E sinceramente, ela me reflete um pouco.

Um bjo pra toda minha família Harry Potter (Bjo Soph Malfoy, Bruuu, Lys, Erika Black, Maíza! Adoro vocês)


	2. Chapter 2

Absolutamente. É verdade. Eu sequer me apresentei. Sempre fui assim, impulsiva demais. Primeiro agir, é claro, para depois pensar. E a notícia da morte _dele_, só me deixou pior._ Ele_ foi o responsável por preencher o meu vazio com toda aquela amizade que ele estranhamente me ofereceu. Mas hoje, o vaso secou, a fonte acabou e o vazio foi preenchido por outro sentimento: a vingança.

Meu nome é Charlotte. E estou aqui para contar a minha história. Mas não espere por nada bom. Não sou uma boa pessoa. Não sou amável, agradável, e muito menos peço perdão. Você não encontrará nenhuma característica Grifinória em mim. Colhemos o que plantamos e os meus frutos não são bons. Sem hipocrisia. Sejamos realistas.

Porém talvez, haja uma confissão. Os anos ao lado _dele_... dia após dia... foram capazes de me transformar. E não, não uma mudança meramente por fora. Não confunda com camuflagem. Ele realmente me mudou. Obviamente, características como egoísmo e orgulho ainda estão em mim. Faz parte da minha natureza. Mas se compararmos a época que adentrei a Hogwarts até hoje, definitivamente não sou a mesma Charlotte.

Eu já pertencia a Sonserina antes mesmo de entrar na Escola. Meus pais estudaram em Hogwarts, foram dessa Casa e antes que eu recebesse minha carta, meu uniforme com o brasão de Salazar Slytherin já estava estampado no meu armário. Talvez nem haja necessidade de contar que nasci numa família inteiramente bruxa (seria redundante demais). E tenho um irmão mais velho, por quem sempre ansiei ser uma cópia fiel e por eu quem daria a minha própria vida.

Sou altamente puro-sangue e muito, muito rica. Então sim. Quando pisei em Hogwats já sabia que seria da Sonserina. Era a casa dos astutos, não? Infelizmente, o único ponto negro de tudo era o fato do meu irmão ser seis anos mais velho do que eu. Então não tive o prazer de acompanhá-lo na Escola. Teria sido realmente favorável aprender com ele. E mais. Talvez se meu irmão estivesse presente, _ele_ não teria tido a coragem de chegar perto de mim como chegou. Da maldita Casa Grifinória. Como ele se atreveu? E conhecê-lo, inicialmente não fora nada agradável. Mas não me refiro aos trotes e brincadeiras que ele e o seu bando idiota faziam, mas digo ao que ele foi capaz de fazer: me mudar. Sim.. Sir... _ele_ me mudou.

Mas agora ele morreu. Nada mais importa. E meu irmão e eu temos contas a acertar. Não importa os meios, eu vou me vingar. Não digo do idiota do meu irmão, mas do _Bastardo_ por quem jurei fidelidade, por quem fui capaz de ceder a minha pele para me marcarem como um boi é marcado a ferro em brasa. Dele eu vou me vingar.

Sim. No fim o chapéu Seletor tinha razão quando se referia a minha Casa:

"_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios para atingir os fins que antes colimaram_."

E eu vou chegar ao meu fim. Eu juro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Humm okay, inicialmente não era para ter capítulos, mas devido a algumas PMs que recebi, acabei mudando de ideia. Agradeço a todos por terem lido e comentado no capítulo inicial. Foram comentários interessantes! Muito, muito obrigada por terem aceitado (mesmo que pouco) a Char. rsrsrs Um beijo! **Fê**


	3. Chapter 3

-Tem certeza do que está dizendo Sra. Hans? São acusações muito graves.

- Eu sei o que eu vi.

A garota tremia. Seu peito subia e descia incontrolavelmente, numa respiração visivelmente irregular. Ela mal conseguia certo equilíbrio nas pernas.

- E por que o nervosismo senhorita Malfoy?

- NÃO ME CHAME POR ESSE NOME – a garota falou em tom elevado.

Mas o velho senhor de longa barba branca e óculos de lua não se abalou perante o tom de voz usado pela menina. Nem ao menos pareceu ter piscado. Encarou a aluna da Sonserina absurdamente calmo e continuou como se não tivesse sofrido nenhuma interrupção.

- Na maioria das vezes, ou digamos, em todas elas, o nervosismo do momento, a adrenalina do fato ocorrido nos fazem fazer ou falar coisas completamente desnecessárias e até mesmo incorretas.

- O que é incorreto é ter dois alunos do terceiro ano saindo de Hogwarts escondidos, sem autorização. – A garota insistiu. E seu olhar era de tanto ódio que estava prestes a atacar o homem, caso o mesmo continuasse inerte diante tudo o que se passava.

- Então a senhorita está afirmando que viu Tiago Potter e Sirius Black saindo de Hogwarts usando uma capa da invisibilidade, material este que de acordo com a nossa história bruxa é altamente difícil de se encontrar. É isso mesmo senhorita Malfoy?

-EU JÁ DISSE. O MEU NOME É CHARLOTTE HANS. – A menina deu um passo à frente, seus pulsos fechados, uma vontade de socar aquele velho que provavelmente não estava entendendo uma palavra do que ela dizia.

- Mas a senhorita carrega em seu sangue, é filha de Abraxas Malfoy. E sim, sim. Também é filha da senhora Hans. – Dumbledore colocou as mãos sobre a mesa. Estava sentado em sua sala, de frente para Charlotte. Entrelaçou os dedos e continuou.

- Não se deve ter vergonha do nome da família, por mais que alguns tenham tendido para o caminho errado.

Charlotte sabia que o diretor falava de seu irmão, Lucio Malfoy, garoto seis anos mais velho que ela, e que conclui seus estudos em Hogwarts no mesmo ano em que a menina entrara na escola. E apesar de serem do mesmo sangue, filhos dos mesmos pais, Charlotte e Lucio não se pareciam em nada fisicamente. A menina branca, de cabelos negros como a pura escuridão. E o irmão, tão loiro que dependendo do estado da radiação solar, seus cabelos se tornavam brancos.

- O assunto não é sobre meu irmão Dumbledore. – Charlotte rangia os dentes, perdendo a paciência com aquele velho que queria mudar o tema principal da conversa.

- Tenho certeza de que seus pais lhe deram uma educação exemplar senhorita. Vindo da tradicional família Malfoy, não há de se esperar por outra coisa. – o diretor continuava totalmente passivo, calmo como alguém que repousa seguro em sua cama, ao anoitecer.

A menina respirou fundo, fechou brevemente seus olhos, tntando controlar a respiração. Insistiu:

- Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Os dois tem saído do Castelo usando uma capa de invisibilidade, objeto que na minha opinião deveria ser terminantemente proibido na Escola.

- Quem decide o que é terminantemente proibido na escola sou eu, senhorita Hans. – Dumbledore pela primeira vez mexeu a cabeça, quase imperceptivelmente, levemente para a esquerda.

- E o que o senhor pretende fazer com os dois? – Charlotte indagou

- Fazer as devidas averiguações. - ele respondeu- Por agora, a senhorita já está liberada.

- Posso esperar aqui, se o senhor preferir. – a garota cruzou os braços, decidida.

Dumbledore sempre com a expressão pensativa, apenas concluiu:

- Não será necessário. A senhorita pode voltar aos aposentos de sua casa.

E completamente contrariada e muito aborrecida por não ter tido respostas concretas do Diretor, Charlotte virou-se e saiu em direção à porta.

Saiu apressadamente pelo corredor, os pensamentos à tona. _"Se aqueles dois não forem severamente punidos, eu mesmo entro em contato com o Ministério da Magia e faço com que expulsem esse diretor idiota. Ele não pode proteger aqueles transgressores, não pode..."_ – AUU.

Charlotte bateu sua cabeça contra a de um menino.

- Ai seu idiota. Não vê por onde anda? – ela colocou a mão sobre o local da batida. Provavelmente lhe daria um pequeno roxo. A menina era branca demais e qualquer baque lhe causava um hematoma.

- Desculpe, mas é você quem não vê por onde anda. – respondeu de forma compassiva um menino alto de cabelos castanhos claros.

- Que imenso prazer te encontrar nesse momento Remo. – a garota estava sendo visivelmente irônica – Avise aos seus amigos, Black e Potter que eu sei o segredinho deles.

E esbanjando um sorriso de grande entusiasmo, virou-se para seguir em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina. E quando deu alguns passos para longe de Remo Lupin, virou-se novamente para o menino e gritou em alto e bom som.

- Ah! E o Diretor também já sabe.

Mais tarde, Charlotte ficara sabendo que Tiago e Sirius foram punidos com um mês de detenções pesadas, que equivaliam a horas trancafiados na biblioteca, não participação de jogos de quadribol e proibição de visitar Hogsmeade por duas vezes seguidas. E a menina alegre e satisfeita, conclui que o Diretor confiscara a capa da invisibilidade dos garotos. _"Até que Dumbledore não é tão imprestável quanto eu pensava."_

Mas levou um ano para Charlotte descobrir que a capa da invisibilidade nunca deixou de ficar em poder de Tiago Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pessoal, desculpem quaisquer possíveis erros, estou totalmente sem tempo de ficar por um período longo na net. Apenas postei este capítulo devido aos pedidos de amigos e **AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO** por todo apoio, pelos comentários, críticas, xingamentos, pedras lançadas, feitiço Avada que quase me pegou... haushasuashs **Valeu mesmo família Harry Potter**! Até a proxima!

P.S: lembrando que "Vingança" está mexendo com passado e futuro. Não tem uma ordem cronológica certinha! Por vezes, terá Charlotte novinha (como foi o caso deste capítulo), em outras... ela será mais velha. Achei interessante assim. E espero realmente que gostem ;)


	4. Chapter 4

- Estou orgulhoso de você. É o meu melhor e mais precioso filho. O melhor. É uma honra ser o seu pai. Precisamos comemorar. Esta data é a mais importante da sua vida. Se tornou um homem, honrou o nome da família.

O homem bateu no ombro do jovem e sorriu, exibindo dentes amarelados. Já estava na casa dos quarenta anos e era muito branco e loiro. Continuou para o garoto:

- Se sua mãe estivesse viva, também se orgulharia.

O garoto assentiu. Tinha um porte atlético, era bonito, com olhos cinza profundos e era tão loiro quanto o pai.

- Obrigado, pai. – respondeu erguendo o peito.

O jovem, assim como o homem mais velho, exibia um nítido olhar de superioridade, soberba e dominação. E ambos conversavam sem perceber que uma garotinha de onze anos estava escondida atrás do imenso sofá negro da sala.

A menina, magricela, que usava grandes óculos de grau, mal respirava. Não queria que seu pai ou seu irmão a percebessem ali. E os homens estavam a uma distância razoável, permitindo que a garota ouvisse cada palavra proferida.

Ela fez um leve e quase imperceptível movimento com a cabeça. Queria ver com mais clareza, Abraxas e Lucio Malfoy.

E foi a primeira vez que Charlotte a viu.

Era grande e cobria quase todo antebraço esquerdo de Lucio. Uma imagem que a menina sabia que jamais esqueceria.

Uma cobra saindo da boca de um crânio, como uma língua, estava tatuada na pele muito branca de seu irmão. E em nada se assemelhava a uma tatuagem comum, mas parecia ter se afixado em brasa ardente. Era negra e Charlotte teve a impressão de que a imagem possuía vida. A menina tremeu. Sentiu os poucos cabelos do braço se eriçarem e um temor súbito, um medo agonizante que vinha de suas entranhas, a fizeram sentir náuseas.

Prendeu ainda mais a respiração. A imagem da cobra invadiu sua mente como um poder arrebatador, uma tempestade criando caos e horror. Charlotte já estava acostumada a questões sobrenaturais desde os três anos de idade, quando descobrira que pertencia a uma família bruxa. Seus pais sempre a deixaram ciente da existência do outro mundo. Mas aquilo era diferente. Era pior, era mais forte. Na mente da menina, parecia ser o feitiço mais poderoso de todos.

Ouviu outra vez a voz do homem mais velho:

- Nós seremos os bruxos mais poderosos e respeitados. Ele se levantou para ser o nosso Mestre, para nos guiar. E será o mais conhecido e temido, até mesmo pelos trouxas. É apenas uma questão de tempo. O mundo mudou meu filho, e para melhor.

Lucio assentiu, orgulhoso.

Abraxas continuou:

- Mas por enquanto, você já sabe. Tudo deverá permanecer em segredo. Ninguém Lucio, preste atenção, ninguém poderá saber o que fez e a quem serve, até que chegue o momento certo. Você seguirá a sua vida, ingressará no Ministério da Magia, vai trabalhar como a qualquer bruxo, até a nossa ascensão, que será em breve, meu filho.

- Não se preocupe, meu pai. Ninguém saberá. – Lucio sorriu e por mais que não tivesse intenção, seu olhar era de pura arrogância.

- E cuidado com a sua irmã, nem ao menos ela poderá saber. Não por sua pouca idade, porque já é madura o suficiente para reconhecer e seguir o nosso Mestre, mas porque precisamos dela, em outros objetivos.

- Absolutamente. – Lucio concordou.

Charlotte se recostou por de trás do sofá. Do que o irmão e o pai falavam? E do que exatamente ninguém poderia saber? E por que o irmão ia esconder dela? O que significava tudo aquilo?

E apertando forte seu gato negro de pelúcia, desejou não mais sentir aquele medo provocado pela imagem da tatuagem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** **Mais um simples momento da vida de Charlotte. Como disse anteriormente, esta FIC vai misturar passado e presente da minha bruxinha. Hoje particularmente, como vocês notaram, foi um momento... Charlotte novinha! Até a próxima Potterianos! :***


	5. Chapter 5

- Sua garota tola – gritou o homem para uma menininha de longos cabelos pretos e pele muito branca sentada em sua cama de lençol roxo.

O homem alto e igualmente branco a menina, mas de cabelos puramente loiros, continuou com tom de ira:

- Quantas vezes já falei para você não se misturar a bruxos sangue ruins?

- Ele é mestiço, pai. – respondeu a menina – não é totalmente filho de trouxas. A mãe dele é...

- Cale-se! – bradou Abraxas Malfoy – se sua mãe estivesse viva, repudiaria você. Filha ingrata. Filha desonrosa. A única coisa que você herdou da sua mãe foram os cabelos negros, mas a decência e a inteligência apartaram de ti.

Os olhos de Charlotte encheram-se de lágrimas. Mas não ousaria chorar na frente do pai, não dele. Jamais. Virou o rosto rapidamente e focou seu pensamento... _na semana anterior._

O homem continuou a falar, a berrar talvez, mas Charlotte não mais ouvia... estava com os pensamentos voltados àquela quarta-feira.

_Chovia. E ambos estavam nas masmorras, ao final de mais uma aula de poções._

_- E qual o problema Severo? – perguntou irritada a menina de óculos e longos cabelos presos em tranças._

_- O problema... o problema... é que Lily é a minha amiga. E eu não quero que você faça isso. – respondeu o garoto alto, de nariz pontudo e cabelos muito preto e sedosos._

_- Ownnn sua amiga? Que fofo! Uma amiga que preferiu Tiago Potter a você! Uma amiga que defendeu Tiago na frente de todos e não a você... uma amiga que..._

_- Basta! – falou Severo, trêmulo, recolhendo seus livros e colocando-os abruptamente em sua mochila encardida._

_- Você é um frouxo... e por isso nunca vai namorar Lily Evans. – Charllote disse em tom sarcástico e desafiador._

_Severo suava e respirava incontrolavelmente._

_- E quem disse que quero namorar essa... essa... sangue-ruim? – ele gaguejou._

_- Quem disse? A escola toda disse – Charlotte debochou._

_- NÃO É VERDADE! Eu não quero namorar Lily Evans! – Severo deixou seu livro de poções cair ao chão._

_Charlotte observou o garoto se abaixar para pegar o livro. Ele tremia, e parecia que não se manteria em pé por muito tempo, tamanho nervosismo. Assim que Severo se ergueu, passou as mãos para limpar o livro. E após esperar calmamente, Charlotte deu um murro nas mãos do menino, fazendo com que o livro caísse outra vez ao chão._

_- Então prove! – a menina se aproximou de Severo Snape, ficando a dez centímetros do rosto dele. Ela pode sentir o ar saindo das narinas do menino._

_Snape engoliu a seco. Piscou freneticamente e por fim, respondeu:_

_- Tudo bem. Se é isso que você quer. Eu faço._

_Charlotte sorriu. Depois, numa fração de segundos, mudou o semblante rapidamente, adquirindo uma fisionomia solidária, compreensiva, de alguém preocupado e complacente._

_- Mas eu não faço isso por mim Severo. Faço por você. – disse em tom dramático, fazendo uma cena tão perfeita que só grandes atores conceituados conseguiriam a façanha._

_Ela agachou-se, pegou o livro ao chão, e o limpou utilizando uma parte da túnica de Severo._

_- Você não vai se arrepender. E todos dessa escola idiota vão saber quem é Severo Snape. E Severo Snape não é um imbecil, não é mesmo? Os imbecis são eles, aquela turma dos quatro e com ela cinco._

_- É muito perigoso. – disse Severo – Podemos ser pegos._

_- Não seremos. – Charlotte revidou - Confie em mim. O importante é que eles precisam pagar por tudo que fazem. E nós faremos justiça, Severo. Justiça._

_Horas depois, a notícia eclodira e grande parte dos alunos de Hogwarts ficara sabendo que Lily Evans fora pega portando objetos altamente proibidos a quaisquer alunos. Os artefatos, da sessão terminantemente proibida, foram encontrados nos pertences da garota durante uma aula de Herbologia, quando um bilhete anônimo fora entregue a professora. Imediatamente Lily foi retirada da sala, sobre olhares de puro terror vindo de seus colegas, até mesmo dos seus próprios companheiros da Grifinoria._

_Naquele dia, a Casa da menina perdera cem pontos no total da contagem, além de proporcionar a Lily uma detenção de cinco dias. Mas o que realmente foi crucial (e prazeroso) na opinião de Charlotte fora ver Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro totalmente atordoados e perdidos, como baratas tontas, procurando por respostas... que nunca chegaram._

- Do que está rindo garota? – Abraxas estava nervoso.

Charlotte despertou. Sem perceber estava sorrindo com suas lembranças.

- E o seu irmão ainda acredita em você, diz que é capaz. Por Mérlim! Como Lucio pode ver algo em você?

E saindo nervoso do quarto, Abraxas deixou para trás uma menina que definitivamente tinha um grande potencial.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** hahahaha okay, Não me matem, mas galera, é como eu disse nos primeiros capítulos. Vocês não acharão nada bom na minha bruxinha. Sim Sim. Um dia, ela será moldada, mas... até chegar lá... #Avada!

**Dedico á Erika Black Winchester, que faz minha vida ser um pouco mais divertida! Valeu maninha! :***


	6. Chapter 6

- Por que você é assim? – ele perguntou subitamente.

- Assim como? – retruquei confusa.

Sirius e eu estávamos deitados na grama, em um dos vastos jardins de Hogwarts, perto de um chafariz que nos proporcionava uma bela sombra. Era domingo e o sol brilhava sem ser incomodado por nenhuma nuvem.

- Assim... egoísta, maldosa. – Sirius continuou- Você sabe que algo é errado e mesmo assim o faz, sem medir os fatos, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

- Mas você também é assim. – Eu disse dando de ombros, como se minha afirmação fosse a mais óbvia do mundo.

Nós dois estávamos de pernas cruzadas e braços pra trás, envolvendo a cabeça como forma de um travesseiro improvisado. Conversávamos sobre nossas férias passadas. Era inicio de mais um ano letivo, prontos para adentrar ao sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, em desacordo com a minha declaração.

- Não, eu não sou como você. – Ele respondeu

- Mas você fugiu de casa. – Indaguei – Qual garoto normal faz isso?

- Foi preciso – ele contestou – Eu não agüentava mais aquela casa. Você não conhece a minha mãe.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-la. – disse entusiasmada, e não percebi que desagradei meu companheiro.

Sirius soltou um riso que não teve graça nenhuma e acrescentou:

- Se fizer isso, não seremos mais amigos.

Eu olhei para o enorme chafariz que nos concedia aquela sombra sublime e respondi, alegremente:

- É mesmo? Que ótimo então. Nas minhas próximas férias, será a primeira coisa que vou fazer. Conhecer a famosa Sra. Black.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada prazerosa.

- Mas você não me respondeu. Por que faz maldades sabendo que são... maldades?

- Como sabe que são maldades? – perguntei

- Não existem dois conceitos de maldade Charlotte. Maldade é maldade. – Sirius tirou do bolso um pacotinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, abriu, tirou um e me ofereceu o pacote.

Por sorte, retirei três seguidos sabores tangerina. Por um momento, ambos ficamos em silêncio, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos. Deixei a pergunta de Sirius no ar, sinceramente não sabia respondê-la. Para mim, todas as minhas atitudes sempre foram altamente calculadas e todas sempre foram para um bem (fim) maior.

Sirius comia os docinhos e parecia não mais estar ali. Dei um chute nele com minha perna esquerda.

- _Au_ – O que foi? – Ele se assustou.

- No que estava pensando? – Perguntei mastigando mais um feijãozinho.

- Não sei, em várias coisas. – ele respondeu meio vago. – Talvez que eu precise beber urgente uma cerveja amanteigada pra tirar o gosto de pêlo de gato de acabei de comer nessa droga de pacote.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Eu não achei graça – Ele disse sério, mas com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Não, sério. No que estava pensando? – eu conhecia Sirius, e mesmo que eu própria não acreditava por completo nisso, nos tornamos amigos. Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado. _Talvez seria por causa da fuga de casa. Seria que ele estava arrependido? Será que..._

- Pensando em como te convidar para sair? – Ele disse interrompendo meus devaneios.

- Nem se eu virasse um fantasma. – eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Eu ficaria com você. – Ele também se virou para me olhar. Pegou mais um doce e o engoliu.

- É? – eu cerrei os olhos – mas eu ficaria com o Severo.

- Co.. como? – Sirius gaguejou e de súbito se ergueu, sentando-se na grama.

Eu me assustei com a sua reação.

- O que foi? – perguntei confusa e também me sentei. E nem preocupei em arrumar os meus cabelos que com certeza estavam embolados e cheios de folhagem.

- Você beijaria o Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius com notável perplexidade em sua voz.

- Não chame ele assim, Black. – eu respondi e fiquei extremamente irritada. Senti minha respiração se sobressaltar. Fechei a cara e o encarei de muito mau gosto. Severo Snape sempre fora um amigo e eu jamais deixaria alguém falar mal dele.

Sirius não se intimidou. Também me encarou e percebi que, assim como eu, sua respiração tinha ficado instável. E sua atitude seguinte foi tão inesperada que me tirou qualquer chance de escape.

O garoto numa ação súbita aproximou-se de mim e nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo breve. Fora nosso primeiro beijo. Na verdade, fora o meu primeiro beijo. E não durou mais que três segundos.

Eu o empurrei, sentindo um imenso e precipitado ódio. Limpei os lábios com as costas da minha mão e me levantei de imediato. Como ficamos deitados por um longo tempo, minhas pernas não me obedeceram, perdi o controle e voltei ao chão, numa queda drástica. Bati minha cabeça forte numa parte elevada do chafariz.

Sirius se assustou e rapidamente se levantou para me socorrer.

- Você está bem? – ele veio rapido, visivelmente preocupado e tocou nos meus ombros, a fim de me virar.

- Não me toque. – vociferei, sem olhar para ele. Estava de costas e eu não ousaria me virar.

- O que foi Charlotte? Foi só um beijo e... eu.. eu achei que você... eu... a gente se gostava. – o rosto do garoto transmitia, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa e tristeza.

- Pensou errado seu idiota.

Escondi o rosto de Sirius. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e eu jamais permitiria que ele visse aquilo. Senti minha cabeça latejar e um ardor surgiu no lado esquerdo da minha testa. Não percebi (e nem ele) que eu estava sangrando devido a batida no chafariz.

- Deixe pelo menos eu ajudá-la. – Sirius sentia-se amargurado. Nem precisava encará-lo para ver que ficara abatido com a minha reação. Mas eu não me importei, por que haveria de me importar? Aquela tristeza toda era falsa, ninguém nunca se importou de verdade comigo. Sirius estava sendo um mentiroso, assim como meu pai, assim como meu irmão. E eu era esperta, sempre fui desde pequena. Me ensinaram a ser assim. Não deixaria ninguém mais me enganar.

Tentei novamente me levantar e dessa vez com sucesso. E segui para o castelo, correndo, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: É isso pessoal. Como sempre, um beijo pra toda minha família Harry Potter e obrigada por todos os comentários postados. Vocês foram muito gentis ao aceitarem minha Charlotte rsrs ;)

P.S: Georgia, minha querida amiga, espero que você curta este cap. Nosso Mine Always! :)

BEIJOS... FERNANDA!


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte tomara sua decisão. E não havia nada ou ninguém que a fizesse mudar de idéia. Era sua escolha. Sempre fora. Sabia desde o inicio que seu fim culminaria naquele momento.

_"Você não tem nada na sua cabeça? Sabe o que isso significa? Tem noção do que está pensando? Ficou maluca? Por Griffindor, Charlotte!"_ – vociferou Sirius na noite anterior. Mas Sirius não era seu amigo. Nem aquele bando que andava com ele. Charlotte não tinha amigos.

_"Apesar de ser veemente contra, nós te aceitamos"_ – falou Tiago Potter em uma certa ocasião para a menina extremamente pálida na sua frente. _"Ele não é contra, só está brincando."_ – interferiu um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e sorriso fácil no rosto._ "Estou cansado de ouvir só besteiras masculinas. Uma garota será legal."_

Mas Remo Lupin era o mais idiota dos quatro, concluira Charlotte. Ele e aquela coisa medonha chamada Pedro Petrigrew. Ela só tinha receio de Tiago que era espero e inteligente. E Sirius. Este a convencera de que ela podia ter amigos, que não precisava ficar sozinha, que existiam pessoas que a amavam e se preocupavam com ela.

_"MENTIROSO!_" Charlotte tremia de ódio. Sentiu uma onda tão intensa de raiva que seria capaz de matar aquele garoto que a fizera acreditar naquelas bobagens. E enquanto pensava _nele_, Charlotte nem percebera as lágrimas que escorriam como riachos furiosos sobre sua face, encharcando por completo sua blusa negra. Somente quando pegou seu sobretudo preto sob a cama e caminhou-se em direção a porta foi que o espelho que ficava no fim do corredor a denunciou. Parou por um instante, analisando a imagem.

Uma menina de olhos profundos, tristes, o rosto tão sem cor que médicos trouxas diriam que ela carregava uma doença grave. Tocou nas lágrimas que persistiam em cair. Tão espessas. _"Malditas. Eu as odeio."_ E desejou, no mais profundo do seu íntimo, não ser aquela pessoa do espelho.

Pegou a varinha no bolso direito do sobretudo e apontando para a imagem que agora transbordava ódio, pronunciou:

_- Diffindo!_

O barulho dos estilhaços do espelho caíram ao chão como um estrondo. Olhou para a parede, agora vazia. E era assim que deveria ser. O vazio. Estava acostumada com ele. Era mais feliz com ele.

Três horas depois Charlotte regressara, e carregava algo que estranhamente a fez sentir mais forte, mais viva, mais destemida. Estava feito. Passou pelo corredor, direto para o quarto.

E um dos fragmentos do espelho refletiu uma um crânio com uma cobra saindo pela boca no braço direito da menina.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Veio as 3 da manhã de ontem! Escrevi, digitei e aqui está. Desculpem quaisquer erros. O tempo no computador está curto! Não deu pra verificar a formatação e etc.. Um beijo super hiper mega especial pra meninas: Victoria Tuaska Black e Angel Prince Black. O apoio de vocês... putz.. fez TODA A DIFERENÇA! E pra minha Erika Black Winchester que estava acordada na hora do... "pânico"... me suportando DAY BY DAY! huashaus! Beijinhos!


End file.
